


Dog Tags and Queer F*gs

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dog Tags, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, PETER IS FOUR YEARS OLD, Peter is bullied, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: It's Peter's first day of school and because Peter's nervous, Steve gives him a good luck charm---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Dog Tags and Queer F*gs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some angsty fluff that I wrote
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: USE OF THE WORD FAG**
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to also email me prompts, ideas, questions @ **thejs3639@gmail.com**
> 
> If you like this comment some suggestions or come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts

**Steve**

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Tones," Steve admitted to his husband in a murmur. He felt a drop in his stomach. Today was Sunday, meaning tomorrow was Monday meaning that Peter starts school.

"Oh my God, Stevie. He's going to  _school_ , not  _war_ -"

"Jesus, Tony, don't even  _think_  things like that!" Steve groaned, sliding his hands up his face and raking his fingers in his hair. 

"All I'm saying is that you can afford to let Peter go for four hours,  _max_. Sooner or later we're gonna have to let him go at one point, the sooner the better."

Swallowing hard,  Steve slowly nodded his head. "I know, but... It's just that the world is so big and scary, especially for a four-year-old."

"But he's been looking forward to going to school for  _days_."

Knowing there was no point in arguing with his husband, Steve sighed and sat back down on their bed.  _He'll be okay, right? What's the worst that could happen?_  he thought to himself, thinking of every terrible scenario that could go wrong.

* * *

"Papa, wake up!" Steve woke up to a set of little hands grabbing at his limbs. Peter was trying to drag his dad out of bed. Keep in mind, that Peter's only about three feet tall and trying to drag a 6'4", 190-pound man out of bed.

"Okay, okay, Petey. I'm up, Bubba." 

Steve dragged himself out of bed and pulled a shirt over his bare torso. He followed Peter out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Tony was already pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Tony had thrown together some fruit that consisted of grape halves, kiwi, watermelon cubes and blueberries, and cereal. The two adults, mostly Tony, had done immense amounts of research on private schools.

Peter was smart; sharp as a tack. He was already reading basic chapter books and "reading" (which was just him looking at the diagrams) textbooks that he found loose in Tony's workshop. Sure, all Peter saw were cool pictures and robotic gizmos but he  _understood_ them.

Peter was still in his pajamas because both his dads knew what a messy eater he was so they wanted to make sure he wasn't going to spill food on his new outfit.

When they finished eating, Peter had actually managed to get more food inside him than on him (much to both dads surprise). They helped him change into his school clothes, brush his teeth and get his shoes on.

"Are you sure that we have  _everything_  on the list?" Steve asked Tony for what seemed like the millionth time. He peered inside Peter's backpack and glanced at the list. Crayons? Check. Lunch? Check. Snack? Check. An extra change of clothes? Check.

"Yes, Stevie, I'm  _sure_. Besides, JARVIS made sure that we didn't forget anything, right buddy?"

"As always, sir." The British voice said.

They got into the car, Steve in the passenger seat, Tony driving and Peter in the back seat behind Steve. "Peter, stop playing with the window; that's how it breaks," Tony said, looking at his son in the rearview mirror. 

"'M jus' excited, Daddy," Peter mumbled around his fingers. They pulled into the parking lot of the school and walk in. All of a sudden, Peter felt shy. He shied away between his two fathers as they approached the classroom.

"Hi, there!" a woman with short hair came over to them and bent forward, squatting down to make eye contact with Peter. Tony felt the grip on his hand tighten as Peter tried to hide behind Steve. "Sorry, he's a little shy around new people," Steve explained, ducking out of the way to showcase Peter. 

Steve shook her hand, then Tony and then Peter who shook it very loosely and looked down at her high heels the whole time. "I'm Miss. Daniels, if you can follow me, I can show you where you can leave your backpack and jacket."

She led us into the classroom and then into the back where there were cubbies with a name tag above them. A girl with curly brown hair in a messy bun came over to Peter. Peter took note of what she was wearing: a pair of grey basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt that

"Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Michelle Jones but call me MJ. That kid over there is my brother,  Jake. Wanna play with us? We're building a tower out of Legos."

"Look, Peter, they have Legos. You love to play with them when you're at home," Tony said, hanging up his son's backpack and then walking over to the corner with the Legos. Steve followed his husband, Peter clung to his side like a koala. 

Peter picked up some bricks and stacked them then added them to the tower. Seeing that Peter was busy, Tony and Steve turned away to leave but that's when the dramatics started: watery eyes, pouting, and a wobbly lip. 

"No, Papa! Don't leave me!" he ran up to Steve and anchored himself to his father's leg. Steve bent down and picked his son up, kissing his temple. "Here, Peter. I have a very special something for you. It's  _my_  good-luck charm but because it's your first day, I'm giving it to you."

Steve reached in his shirt and pulled out something silver: his dog-tags. "Steve..." Tony said, shocked. His husband never took them off. Shaking his head at his husband, Steve continued to put the ball chain around his son's neck, tucking the tags under his shirt. 

"Daddy and I'll be back in 5 hours, Bubba. We love you very much. Be good for Miss. Daniels, kay?" Peter looked at Steve, eyes big and watery, and slowly nodded his head. 

The two husbands kissed him then watched as he slowly walked back to the corner and continued to play with MJ and the Legos. "He'll be fine, babe," Tony murmured, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder.

* * *

**Peter**

Later that day, Peter, MJ, and Jake were all coloring, a kid came up to them and knocked their Lego towers over. "Hey! Stop it! We worked hard on those towers!" MJ stood up and squared up to the kid, clenching her fists. 

"Who asked you?" he sneered, pushing MJ into Peter and causing them to fall over. Miss Daniels ran over to them, helping Peter and MJ up. "Flash, we don't push people or knock over their creations. I want you to apologize to both of them, now."

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at his shoes. As he passed Peter, he heard Flash mutter under his breath: "queer fag."

Peter felt tears threaten to fall. He wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve, leaving a clear trail of snot on it. "I'm sorry," he barely whispered to MJ. 

MJ moved a lock of hair to behind her ear and brushed herself off. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I heard what Flash said to you. It's not nice. D'you know what it means?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Peter shook his head. He had heard the word before; against his dads. He knew it had a negative effect; his dads always tensed up every time the word was thrown at them. 

"Fag is slang for faggot which is a gay slur. It means two men who are married."

Peter cocked his head at MJ.  _Why would that be a bad thing?_  

* * *

During snack time, the same thing happened; Flash kept bugging MJ and Peter. They had just finished their snacks and had taken out cans of Play-Doh to make snakes. Flash came over and squished all of them into flat pancakes and walked away, laughing.

Then, Flash saw the ball chain and pulled it, exposing the dog tags. He ripped it off of Peter's neck and threw it into the bushes. MJ ran over to Miss. Daniels and told her what happened. She pulled Flash aside and told him to apologize for what he did. 

Jake and Peter ran over to the bushes and looked for the tags. The day couldn't go by any slower, Peter felt. When Steve and Tony came and picked him up from preschool, he was overwhelmed with love and affection from them.

 "How was your day, Bubba?" Steve asked, picking his son up and peppering him with kisses.

"It was fun," Peter half-lied. "MJ, Jake and I all played Legos an' then with Play-Doh and we drawed and colored." Peter handed the chain back to Steve. "I'm sorry, Papa. I di- I didn't mean for them to get broken, i- it was an accident," he whimpered into Steve's chest., tears flooding his eyes. He felt guilt flooding his body; like he was a bad kid. But if his dads had said it once, they said it a hundred thousand times: Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers doesn't have a bad bone in his body.

"It's okay, Bubba. I know it was an accident. You're okay." Steve was well aware that the chain could easily be fixed and the tags could be replaced. Sure, they wouldn't be the same tags from the 1930s but he didn't care. He was with  _his_ son and  _his_ husband.

He took Peter back to the car, Tony following and buckled him up and drove home.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **SEND ME PROMPTS** : [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_)


End file.
